VISIONES 5 traducción
by sammynanci
Summary: Sigue la saga de Visiones y esta vez Sam tiene una nueva visión con el YED que puede conducir a los hermanos a una batalla en la que algo más que la venganza está en juego y quizás resulte fatal para los jóvenes hermanos Winchester.Brotherly love a full!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! Lamentamos mucho la demora para comenzar la publicación de la quinta parte de la saga de Visiones pero en este momento la traductora selenewinchester (mi amiga a la que extraño muchoooo (ya ni tiempo de chatear tenemos, buaaaahhh)*_* estamos agobiadas de trabajo (laboral y maternalmente hablando) así que por eso el capi 1 demoró unos días más de lo previsto y no sé el capítulo 2 si ya lo comenzó a traducir. Pero en fin, poniendo la mejor buena onda acá les dejo el primero y agradecemos los lindos reviews a las seguidoras de esta saga a las que cada vez les gusta más esta historia (lo afirmo por sus reviews *_* **

**Por eso muchas gracias a:**

**Casammy:**** También muy de acuerdo con la idea de nuestro Sammy guerrero del cielo pero me parece que tantos entrenadores pueden marear al chico así que creo que el mejor es el que siempre está a su lado, o sea, su adorable hermano mayor. Besos y gracias por leer!**

**Winchestergirl93****: jajajaja!Cómo he reído con tu review, xd! Por ese Candela, lo digo y por lo cual deduzco que eres argentina como nosotras (Selene y yo) ¿De dónde? Me alegro mucho que todo el capi te haya gustado y creo que vas a adorar aún más a Cass. No sé si Sam es exactamente como Jesse ya que este era hijo de una mujer poseída así que es diferente y especial nuestro Sammy (ya veremos si explica más sobre eso) (Y si hay más respuestas a tus dudas, xd)**

**P/D: Eva, no hay problemas con Dean, yo ni me acuerdo que pude haber dicho pero quédate tranquila que entiendo lo que me dices aunque no estoy para nada de acuerdo en considerar a Sammy un monstruo ya que él en ningún momento tendría que haberse esforzado en demostrar que no lo era ¡**_**porque no lo es!**_** (nunca hizo nada malo abusando de sus poderes aunque estos fueran demoníacos) Así que para mi todo aclarado ni hay ningún problema. A Dean lo quiero, como no lo voy a querer, pero como vos tengo mi favorito (es más, es mi amor, xd) *_* Me alegro por vos que puedas ser winchesteriana y supernaturalfan (es más yo también lo soy, pero a veces el amor es más fuerte) **

**Gracias por leer y no te re cuelgues con Always, por fi, el último capi te va a encantar (al menos eso espero ^_^ Saluditos grandes!**

**Patriwinchester:**** Gracias por las felicitaciones, serán dadas! Besotes amiga!**

**Inugami:**** Toda la razón de nuevo amiga! La misma cara y exclamaciones puse e hice yo cuando leí (y hablo de este ángel que les cayó del cielo (jajajaj, por Castiel lo digo (que al menos acá juega un rol que me gusta más que en la serie, no sé que piensas de él pero a mi mucho no me convence (lo tengo en capilla, jajajaja (expresión en mi país que quiere decir que lo estoy vigilando,jajajjaja) Y lo demás que dices ¡Por supuesto! Mi (digo) nuestro Sammy siempre fue un héroe, xd ^_^ Besotes amiga y hasta la próxima!**

**Atenea****: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y por comentar y por los agradecimientos que serán dados (reitero) Saludos grandes y que disfrutes Visiones 5.**

**Tari Elik****: Yo sabía que te iba a gustar mucho! Si, tu Cas está acá y te aseguro que más te gustará en esta parte de la saga, xd. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que Visiones es un fanfic que la autora escribió como universo alternativo (es decir que las cosas que pasan no transcurren ni transcurrieron como en la serie) así de acá en más puede haber muchas sorpresas. Espero que disfrutes todo! Muchos besos!**

**Bueno, ahora sí, pidiendo disculpas de nuevo por la demora (ya que dije el viernes y es martes (las 0:05 en realidad (hora argentina) ) me retiro y les dejo el primer capítulo.**

**Enjoy it! (Qué lo disfruten!) **

**Visiones 5 **

**Capítulo 1**

Sam volteó otra página, con el ceño fruncido mientras va encontrando más de la misma mierda que había estado mirando durante horas hasta ahora. Cerró el libro con un gruñido de frustración, sus manos se frotan las sienes palpitantes. Tiene un dolor de cabeza horrible, probablemente de mirar la letra pequeña del libro en latín durante tanto tiempo. Había estado tratando de encontrar información acerca de otros como él, si habían existido alguna vez y, si lo habían hecho, cómo aprendieron a dominar sus habilidades. Hasta el momento, no había encontrado nada.

-Oh, S-s-s-a-a-a-a-a-a-ammmmmmmy-y-y-y-y-y-y!-Dean llamó en voz alta en un tono cantarín, caminando hacia la cocina.

Sam hizo una mueca y se tensó, sus dedos siguieron frotando las sienes, tratando de sofocar el brote repentino de dolor que el llamado de Dean había causado.

Dean se detuvo de inmediato, la preocupación cruzó por sus armónicas facciones.

-¿Sam?-su voz era suave ahora, apenas audible.

Sam se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, doblándose sobre sí mismo cuando el dolor apareció de nuevo, esta vez obligándolo a emitir un sollozo ahogado. Se hubiera caído de la silla, si no fuera por los brazos fuertes, sólidos que lo envolvieron inmediatamente. Fue sólo vagamente consciente de que era Dean quien estaba tirando de él hacia su regazo, mientras estaban sentados en el suelo.

Dean lo sostenía suave pero firmemente, sin saber qué esperar. Hasta ahora, los síntomas habían empeorado cada vez un poco más. No estaba seguro de que podría ser peor de lo que había sido.

Todo había sucedido demasiado pronto.

Sam tiró repentinamente su cabeza hacia atrás, abrió los labios en un grito mudo, incapaz de respirar lo suficiente como para hacer un sonido, el dolor cegándolo, abrumador. Todo su cuerpo rígido, tenso en los brazos de Dean, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos lo suficiente como para lastimarse. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados herméticamente.

Este ciclo de silencio, dolor y tensión duró lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente, por último, Sam se puso aún más rígido, y su respiración se cortó por completo.

-Vamos, Sam. Vamos. Casi se acaba, muchacho. Está a punto de terminar-Dean pasó los dedos por el pelo de Sam con dulzura, tratando de contar los segundos hasta que Sam comenzó a respirar de nuevo.

Sam volvió en sí con un pequeño suspiro, su piel blanca como la de un muerto y el sudor que goteaba de su frente, los ojos suavemente cerrados, sin fuerza en sus extremidades. Su pecho estaba casi inmóvil, tenía sólo respiraciones superficiales.

-¿Sammy?-la voz de Dean era casi inaudible, porque no quería agravar el dolor de cabeza que estaba seguro que Sam tenía.

Un suave gemido respondió a su llamado, Sam estaba regresando lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio, vidriosos y el agotamiento brillaba claramente de ellos. Dean sabía que Sam no sería capaz de hablarle de la visión ahora. Pasó una mano suavemente a través del pelo de Sam, Dean le susurró en voz baja

-Está bien, Sammy. Se acabó. Duerme. Yo te cuido, hermanito. Relájate.

Sam asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, sus ojos ya se cerraban.

Cuando la respiración de Sam se desaceleró, Dean dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tristeza.

-Diablos, Sam. Esto se está poniendo muy mal. ¿Y ahora qué?-murmuró con preocupación.

Sam despertó tres horas más tarde. Dean había logrado pasarlo a la cama e hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener a su hermano pequeño confortable mientras se recuperaba. Había tenido demasiado tiempo para imaginar lo que Sam había visto y lo que podría significar para ellos, paseándose frente al sofá, no queriendo dejar a su hermano.

Agradecido de que la espera finalmente había terminado, Dean se acomodó en el sofá junto a Sam, mirando con paciencia como Sam comenzaba a despertar y a abrir los ojos mirando hacia todos lados. Por un momento, hubo visible confusión en su rostro mientras se orientaba y se dio cuenta que Dean estaba sentado a su lado.

-Hola-saludó finalmente, su voz un poco ronca por el esfuerzo anterior.

-Oye, chico. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Me vas a decir lo que viste?

Sam asintió con la cabeza, luchando por un momento para levantarse, antes de aceptar a regañadientes la ayuda de Dean.

-Estoy bien. Me duele la cabeza.

-Yo podría haber adivinado eso, amigo.

-En cuanto a lo que ví …-la tez pálida de Sam palideció aún más, dándole un aspecto fantasmal que hizo que Dean se sintiera extremadamente incómodo, y que sintiera una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

-Está bien, Sammy. Si no estás listo para decirme, no tienes que hacerlo-se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

-Esto realmente no puede esperar-suspiró, luego respiró hondo y continuó-He visto al demonio. Ya sabes. El que…-cortó Sam, viendo la comprensión súbita en los ojos de Dean-Está cerca. Alrededor de unos 100 kilómetros de distancia en un antiguo almacén. Probablemente podríamos ir derecho hacia allí. No estoy seguro de porqué está ahí, pero es él.

Sam tímidamente miró a su hermano mayor, preguntándose qué estaba pensando. Había una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

-Podríamos ir ahora mismo. Finalizar de una vez por todas-la voz de Dean era suave, casi como si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido y él no hubiera querido decirla en voz alta.

El momento parecía congelado en el tiempo, Dean mirando a Sam, Sam tratando de medir las emociones de Dean.

-"¿Estamos listos para esto?" "¿Es esto realmente así?" "¿Podemos finalmente vengar a mamá?"-pensaba en medio de un torbellino de emociones.

-Vamos a llamar a papá. Entonces podremos ir-decidió el mayor con firmeza.

…

No habían sido capaces de hallar a su padre. Después de partir varios días antes, John había desaparecido ocupado en una caza que había tenido toda su atención. Les había advertido que iba a estar fuera de contacto por varios días, pero que dejaran el mensaje si era una emergencia.

Dejaron una nota para Bobby, que había salido también de una cacería cerca que no podía posponerse, explicando dónde estaban y lo que Sam había visto.

Estaban preparados y cinco minutos más tarde partieron en el Impala.

Un extraño sentimiento los empujaba a seguir y los llenaba de una nerviosa energía que se palpaba en el pequeño espacio del vehículo. Eso era todo. Después de años y años de búsqueda y lucha, habían señalado finalmente la ubicación del demonio. Iban a terminar esta noche.

O morir en el intento.

-Está bien. Creo que deberíamos dividirnos. Él no sabe que estamos viniendo, tenemos el elemento de sorpresa. Iré por la puerta principal, dame una ventaja de un minuto, luego entra tú.

Dean había entrado en el modo cazador al segundo de haber llegado al almacén. Centrado e intenso como de costumbre, Dean estaba tocando su arma, moviendo sus pies hacia un lado y otro, ansioso por empezar la cacería.

Sam lo miró con un gesto de asentimiento, luego lo vio comenzar a caminar hacia el depósito ya que habían estacionado el Impala bastante lejos para no delatarse con el sonido del motor.

Literalmente contó los segundos hasta que fue su turno de ir hacia el almacén. Controló su arma una vez más, y comenzó su caminata.

Dean se coló por adelante, controlando el almacén habitación por habitación. Se sentía más amenazado de lo normal. Estaban cazando al demonio y eso había encendido cada fibra de su ser, por la oportunidad de hacerlo, de vengar la muerte de su madre, sus propias infancias destruidas.

-Hola, Dean-se escuchó de pronto.

-Oh, mierda.

Dean rodeó a su oponente, su arma lista y amartillada, sus dedos clamando por tirar del gatillo. Aunque eso no sirviera contra un demonio.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos viniendo?-gruñó Dean, tratando de distraer al demonio lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a su apoyo –Sam- para llegar.

El demonio hizo un gesto.

-¿Crees de verdad que iba a dejar al chico que no pude matar hace tantos años sin vigilancia? ¿El supuesto "engaño" hacia nosotros? El demonio rió con todas las ganas. -Samuel no es más que un chico, enviado a hacer el trabajo de un hombre. Un mortal haciendo el trabajo de un dios. Con habilidades especiales o no, Samuel no es y no será jamás un obstáculo.

Dean lo miró con rabia contenida.

-Hablaste como un verdadero demonio: eres demasiado orgulloso para admitir que te equivocaste.

El demonio sacudió su cabeza.

-Cazador arrogante. ¿Te crees en condiciones de desafiarme? Puedo hacer que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa. Puedo hacer que tu hermano vea como te desangras lentamente. O mejor aún, puedo hacerte ver cómo lo torturo a él, lo destruyo y lo hago gritar y clamar por piedad.

Dean no pudo evitarlo. Disparó, tres veces, acertándole a ese estúpido hijo de perra.

-Sobre mi cadáver-gruñó, arrastrando las palabras.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el demonio estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo en cada mano.

-Como quieras.

Arrojó el primer cuchillo, Dean se las arregló para evitarlo. El segundo cuchillo fue lanzado y Dean no tenía adonde ir, no había manera posible de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo.

-¡Oh, no. Sam!-fue su último pensamiento mientras observaba el artefacto volar hacia él a gran velocidad.

Entonces, de repente, Sam estaba cayendo en frente de él salido de quién sabe dónde.

-¡NO! ¡Sammy!

**NOOOO! Nuestro Sammy! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué grita así Dean? **

**Si quieren saberlo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, muahahahhaha (y esta vez la mala no fui yo, xd, no me apedreen, fue la autora la que lo dejó ahí *_*)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Ahora es el turno de Visiones 5! Ha llegado el capítulo 2, y auque estoy con un humor de los mil demonios porque mi equipo de fútbol volvió a perder, acá se los dejo porque estoy consciente de que si no se enteran que pasará con nuestro Sammy y con Dean ante ese maldito demonio y qué pasará con ese dichoso cuchillo no me lo perdonarán, xd. Así que disculpándome por mi parco inicio a este emocionante capítulo (debido al humor que tengo ahora) se los dejo saludando especialmente a:**

**Nora:**** A la que le pido que no me aporree, ya es tarde para avisarle a la autora ya que terminó Visiones 7, muhahahhaha. Saludos (no sé de qué me río, xd)**

**Inugammi****: Y sí, han apuñalado a nuestro nene, xd (como siempre y como bien dices a mi también me encanta!) Lo que me encantó fue tu descripción de por qué impone ya de por si el chaval ( (xd, que se me caen las babas) Yo muero por Sammy con poderes pero recuerda que actualmente no tiene esa musculatura ni esa altura, xd que es un crío de 18 años (igual me babeo, jajajaj)**

**Seguramente te gustará como sigue Dean en este capi ya que es un lado que rara vez vemos en él (y mejor no digo más) Besos amiga y hasta pronto!**

**Patri: Amiga, sé que quieres que te abrace así tu Deannie pero sus demostraciones de cariño son sólo para nuestro Sammy (y sólo si está al borde de la muerte o volviendo de la muerte,xd) Yo también estoy más loca que de costumbre, no sé que decirte sobre la séptima, en este momento no tengo fe de nada, buaaaahhhh! Yo también deseo más tiempo pero necesito el trabajo! Te quiero amiga, bye!**

**Visiones 5**

**Capítulo 2**

A medida que se acercaba al depósito Sam apretaba nerviosamente entre sus manos el arma, tratando de alejar el temor que sentía.

-"Podemos hacer esto"-se lo recordó a sí mismo una vez más. Se detuvo un instante mientras localizaba la puerta cuando vio el largo tubo de ventilación que había al costado, una idea brotó en su mente-Me pregunto…

Trepó por encima del ducto, siguió los túneles en la dirección que creía estaba el demonio, esperando no salir demasiado detrás de Dean.

El súbito sonido de voces lo alertó y supo que había hallado al demonio y que el demonio había hallado a su hermano.

-¿Crees de verdad que iba a dejar al chico que no pude matar hace tantos años sin vigilancia? ¿La supuesta "amenaza" hacia nosotros?-el demonio rió con todas las ganas-Samuel no es más que un chico, enviado a hacer el trabajo de un hombre. Un mortal haciendo el trabajo de un dios. Con habilidades especiales o no, Samuel no es y no será jamás un obstáculo.

-"¿Perdón?"-Sam no podía contestar pero se sintió profundamente ofendido por el comentario-"¿No soy un obstáculo?" Evidentemente, este demonio no había puesto atención. Irónicamente, estoy parado sobre él, preparándome para matarlo mientras él dice que "no soy un obstáculo"-pensó casi sonriendo.

Dejando la conversación de lado, Sam trepó silenciosamente fuera del ducto, dándose cuenta que había salido a la sección más alta de la habitación sobre un puentecillo que atravesaba la habitación de lado a lado, las cajas apiladas a ambos costados eran tantas que demostraban el paso del tiempo. Evidentemente, hacía años que nadie pasaba por allí.

Moviéndose con agilidad, Sam se detuvo cuando estuvo parado sobre Dean, balanceándose y luego se enfocó en la conversación mientras se oían tres tiros disparados rápidamente y en perfecta secuencia

-Por sobre mi cadáver- Dean gritó, arrastrando cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

-Como desees.

Sam contuvo la respiración cuando vio al demonio sacar dos cuchillos de quién sabe dónde, arrojando uno a Dean, quien lo esquivó y luego arrojó el otro.

Le tomó pocos segundos a Sam darse cuenta que se moviera hacia donde se moviera, Dean no tenía forma de esquivar el segundo cuchillo y se estaba moviendo antes de darse cuenta por completo de lo que hacía.

-"Mierda. Dean va a matarme"-Ese fue el último pensamiento de Sam antes de arrojarse del puentecillo.

...

-¡NO! ¡SAMMY!

Dean se arrojó de rodillas ante su caído hermano, sus manos recorrían ansiosamente todo el cuerpo del chico, tratando de hallar la herida y ver si podía detener la hemorragia que había empapado la camisa de Sam y todo el piso a su alrededor. Casi había olvidado al demonio, sólo el pánico ocupaba su mente ahora.

-¡No. No, no, no. NO! Por favor, Sam. No...no me dejes. Por favor, chico. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Por favor, Sammy. Dios, por favor-sin embargo algo en lo profundo del ser de Dean tenía que ser honesto. Sin un milagro, la herida era definitivamente fatal. El hospital más cercano estaba a demasiadas millas para intentarlo. Milagro-¡Castiel! ¡CASTIEL!-gritó Dean, esperando que el ángel estuviera atento, que llegara a tiempo-¡CASTIEL! ¡POR FAVOR, CASTIEL!

Dean contuvo la respiración por un momento, una vaga parte de su mente se dio cuenta de la súbita ausencia del demonio. La esperanza floreció en su pecho. Si el demonio se había ido, tal vez era porque Castiel estaba llegando…

-Apúrate, Cas. Por favor, apúrate-Dean sostuvo a Sam en sus brazos, esperando, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde, que Castiel llegase pronto. Él lo prometió-¡LO PROMETIÓ, DIABLOS!-gritó cada vez más desesperado-Sammy. Hey, Sam, chico. Abre tus ojos. Quédate conmigo, está bien. Te cuidaré. Estarás bien. No te rindas, hermanito. Sé que ibas a actuar como Jean Grey, amigo- Dean luchaba contra las lágrimas ahora, y la lucha se hacía más difícil a cada instante que transcurría sin Castiel.

El pecho de Sam se movía con dificultad, su respiración se hacía más y más dificultosa y superficial. Sus ojos acuosos se abrieron un instante para mirar a su hermano.

-Dean-murmuró dolorido. Su cuerpo se sacudió, su respiración se detuvo un instante para hacerse inaudible. Finalmente, su cuerpo cayó laxo entre los brazos de su hermano, que lloraba abiertamente. Con el último aliento que brotó de sus labios y el silencio que le siguió, Dean lo supo.

-¡No. SAM! No, no. Por favor. No, no, no, nonononononononono...

Un sollozo profundo brotó del pecho de Dean mientras hundía su cara en el pelo de Sam, sus dedos estrechaban la camisa de su hermano, bañada en sangre. Trató de decir el nombre del chico, pero no pudo, solo brotó de su garganta un sollozo profundo, desgarrador y luego un grito de dolor que podría haber partido en pedazos el corazón del soldado más valiente y duro.

-Sammy. Sammy, por favor-pudo decir finalmente.

Dean no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado allí, llorando sobre el pelo de Sam, mojado con la sangre de su hermano, hasta que una voz suave llegó a sus oídos.

-Dean. Dean.

Finalmente, Dean miró hacia arriba, con ojos asombrados vio a Castiel acercándose del otro lado de Sam.

Desde la oscuridad que había cubierto su corazón, Dean pudo hallar algo de emoción por encontrarse frente a Castiel. Luego entendió el sentido de la frase que su hermano le había dicho: "Estaba tan enojado, veía todo rojo."

-¿Dónde estabas? Dijiste que estarías aquí si te llamábamos y no viniste y ahora él está…

Y en ese instante, la emoción lo embargó otra vez. Volvió a enterrar su cara en el pelo de Sam, ignorando al ángel que había llegado demasiado tarde.

-Dean, si nos apuramos, lo puedo salvar. Pero debes soltarlo un instante-le dijo Castiel suavemente.

Un instante después Dean estaba moviéndose, alejándose de Sam lo suficiente para permitir a Castiel tocarlo y colocar dos dedos sobre la frente del chico.

Cerrando los ojos con concentración Castiel respiró profundamente, justo en el instante en que Sam tomaba aire.

El cuchillo había desaparecido, la herida había sanado. Los ojos de Sam comenzaron a abrirse, su mirada se depositó en Dean.

-Dean-murmuró, sus dedos débiles se agarraron de la remera de Dean.

-¡Sam!- Dean se las arregló para decirle, incapaz de parar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, mientras Castiel se corría justo a tiempo.

Un poco después, Dean finalmente halló la fuerza para alejarse de su hermano recién resucitado.

-Mierda, chico. No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez-le ordenó, para mantener su dignidad a salvo.

Sam hizo un gesto de protesta.

-No seas tan mandón, hermano. Ya no soy un niño.

-Aparentemente, tienes la mente de un niño ¿No sabes que saltar delante de un cuchillo es malo? Es como correr con tijeras o jugar con fuego ¡No lo debes hacer!

-Oh, pero realmente quería jugar con ese cuchillo, Dean.

-Nunca más, Sam- Dean se había puesto serio de pronto-No puedes seguir haciéndome esto a mí.

-Trataré, Dean.

Castiel interrumpió de pronto.

-Me disculpo por el retraso, Dean, Sam. Estaba en el medio de algo importante y no pude venir inmediatamente.

Sam le dedicó a Castiel una sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir, Castiel.

Dean asintió, incapaz de poner en palabras su agradecimiento, pero esperaba que el ángel entendiera su gratitud. Sam estaba vivo, tal vez podía olvidar su demora. Por esta vez.

-Castiel, el demonio dijo que él sabía dónde estábamos, que él tiene "métodos" para saber dónde estamos. ¿Tienes idea de qué hablaba?- preguntó Dean un momento después.

Castiel alzó una ceja.

-Ese era el asunto del que me estaba ocupando. Tenían un rastreador demoníaco con ustedes. Tal vez desde hace años.

Castiel se detuvo, mirando a los chicos.

-Tengan cuidado. Llamen otra vez si me necesitan.

Y así, sin más, se había ido.

-No deberíamos haber venido sin apoyo-fueron las palabras de Dean luego de que Castiel se fuera.

Sam asintió, de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo que estaba pensando.

-No somos amateurs, no deberíamos comportarnos así nunca más-soltó Dean de pronto.

-Vive y aprende.

Dean miró a su hermano.

-Necesitamos entrenarnos. Ambos. Necesitas saber cómo usar esos raros poderes tuyos y yo necesito practicar también.

Sam asintió otra vez.

-Okay. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Inmediatamente.

**¿Y bien? Faltó el baúl del Impala cayendo con fuerza y parece el final del Piloto ¿O no? Por supuesto la frase "Tenemos trabajo que hacer" no está pero la idea está y lo que viene a partir de ahora es como una nueva temporada (en este caso escrita) de las aventuras de los hermanos Winchester en este Universo Alternativo en el que nuestro pequeño Sammy crecerá con sus poderes a pleno (a mi me hubiera encantado verlo en la serie) *_* y nuestro Dean crecerá como el eterno Guardián y protector al que adoramos ver (o leer) **

**Espero con ansias los reviews! Saludos a todas!**

**Desde ya agradezco con el alma a mi amiga y traductora por dejarme el capi preparado para que yo lo edite para ustedes ¡Te quiero amiga!**

ejor no digo más) Besos amiga y hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Acá está la continuación de Visiones, colmo lo prometí al dejar Always, disculpen una vez más la demora pero estamos en problemas, inmersas en el mundo escolar, maternal, del hogar, laboral y demás (mi traductora amiga y yo, la beta de esta saga)**

**Les recuerdo a todas que es un Universo Alternativo (categoría dentro de este fandom) por lo que en este capítulo verán esas similitudes Sam/Luke que tanto la autora (Amanda es su nombre) como yo adoramos y amamos (que es el mundo de Star Wars (libros, películas y dibujos animados) Gracias a esa conexión y nuestro amor mutuo por Sammy ella permitió y avaló la traducción de sus historias. Por ello de nuevo ¡Gracias! (y recuerden también que le hacemos llegar la traducción de sus reviews para darle ánimos (y por suerte resultan porque ya empezó Visiones 8, xd)**

**Bueno ahora sí, agradeciendo a Inugami, Atenea65, Winchestergirl93, Nora29 (¿Eres tú nem?) PatriWinchester, Esther, PolinSeneka y todas la que leen desde la primera historia me retiro dejándoles el más cálido abrazo virtual.**

**Bye! Enjoy it!**

El agudo sonido de una pistola vaciándose debería haber asustado a cualquier ser humano normal.

Afortunadamente para él, Sam no era normal.

Se arrodilló, su rostro contraído en una mueca de sorpresa por el tiroteo. Trató de detener la bala con su mente, antes de que lo alcanzara, pero supo enseguida que no lo había logrado, que su mente no le había respondido.

La bala impactó en el árbol que estaba a su lado, habían fallado el disparo por centímetros.

Un sonido grave le indicó que su hermano mayor estaba a su lado.

-Te doy el crédito por los reflejos rápidos, Sam, pero atajar balas no es el objetivo de este ejercicio. Deberías estar agradecido de que usemos balas de salva-Dean asintió-Yo debería estar agradecido de que usemos balas de salva.

Sam se levantó, pateando las hojas que estaban el suelo, con irritación.

-No sé cómo, Dean. Mi mente sólo lo hace. No sé cómo controlarlo. Hemos intentado esto durante horas, días. Nada parece funcionar.

-Tal vez estás haciendo algo mal.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga bien?

-Tal vez estás pensando de forma equivocada. Trata de hacerlo de otra forma.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda significa eso?-exclamó el menor ya más que frustrado.

-En realidad, Sam, tu hermano tiene razón.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron, dándose vuelta al mismo tiempo para descubrir al ángel a su lado.

Se veía molesto por sus discusiones, tenía una ceja alzada.

-Cuando tú te concentras en las balas, piensas en ellas como en una cosa física. Te concentras en las balas. Eso ayudaría si estuvieras enfrentando una fuerza real, tal vez una mano, pero no con una bala. No te concentres en las balas, concéntrate en la fuerza que estás usando para detener las balas. Probablemente eso es lo que está impidiéndote tener éxito.

Intrigado, Sam miró a Dean, quien le devolvió la mirada intrigada. Luego de asentir, Dean apuntó la pistola hacia su hermano pequeño y disparó.

Sam se concentró una vez más, tratando de hacer lo que Castiel le había dicho. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos cuando oyó el disparo del arma de Dean. Abrió los ojos para ver la bala detenida a pocos centímetros de su pecho. Se arrojó al piso sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

-Lo hice. Mierda. Lo hice, realmente lo hice.

…

-Muy bien, Sam. Trata otra vez.

Sam protestó, pero mirando la pila de rocas que había amontonado a su lado, lo hizo. Hizo lo que Castiel le había indicado. Se concentró en levantar la roca, en la fuerza que iba a usar para levantarla. Fue casi natural hacerlo, como si hubiera estado practicando durante mucho tiempo.

La roca se alzó, pero un sonido distante proveniente de lo profundo de la mente de Sam lo desconcentró. Su mente había actuado antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. La roca que Dean le había arrojado se había detenido a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡DEAN!

-Oh, vamos, Sam. ¡Cálmate, hombre! Fue sólo una broma...-se excusó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Podrías haberme golpeado con una roca. ¡Y no es una piedrita!

-Sé un pequeño y buen Jedi y vuelve a levantar tus rocas otra vez, Luke.

-¿Star Wars? ¿En serio?

-No hagas que me comporte como Yoda, Sammy.

-Cállate, Dean, antes de que no tengas más oportunidades.

...

-¡Chicos! ¡Es la hora de la cena! ¡Traigan sus perezosos culos hasta aquí!

Dean oyó el grito de Bobby, hizo una seña a Sam con un brazo.

-Vamos, Sammy, vamos a comer. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¡Hemos estado practicando todo el día!

-Creo que por fin le estoy tomando la mano a todo esto, Dean. Digo, detuve la bala, puedo controlar las cosas, arrojarla- Sam miró a su hermano con mirada maliciosa-Incluso detuve la roca que me arrojaste y fue por instinto, considerando que tú estabas detrás de mí.

-Ah, vamos, Sam, sé un buen deportista. Todos sabemos que pegarte en la cabeza de vez en cuando te hace bien. Tu enorme cerebro agradece que te hagamos algo inesperado de vez en cuando.

Sam rodó sus ojos.

-Lo que sea que te permita dormir en la noche, Dean.

...

Tres semanas más tarde, Dean estaba bajando las escaleras temprano en la mañana, pensando en tomarse su café antes de iniciar otro día de prácticas (y antes de que Sam lo hiciera). Ahora que Sam se estaba volviendo bueno para usar su extraño poder (como Dean lo llamaba), el mayor había ocupado bastante tiempo en practicar sus propias habilidades, aunque éstas eran un poco más… normales que las de Sam. No quería exagerar pero sabía que le vendría bien un poco más de práctica.

Tan pronto como Dean entró a la cocina, emitió un murmullo de triunfo acompañado de un sonido bajo: "¡Ja!" que había estado conteniendo. Le había ganado a Sam la carrera hacia la cocina y por lo tanto se iba a tomar el café más sabroso. Avanzó, sintiéndose más despierto que nunca.

Y en ese momento sintió que algo lo levantaba del piso.

-¡Hey!

La risa de Sam se oyó en toda la cocina.

-Demasiado lento.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa! ¡Yo estaba aquí! ¡Me arrojaste al suelo!-gruñó Dean, sintiendo que su estómago se contraía con una fuerte náusea a causa del modo en que Sam lo había levantado. Estaba tan arriba que su enorme hermanito, podía caminar erguido y no lo tocaba. Sam levantó una taza de café, mirando a Dean mientras inhalaba profundamente, disfrutando del aroma del café recién preparado.

-"#$%$, ¡bájame! ¡ESO ES MÍO!

Sam rodó sus ojos y bajó a Dean hasta el piso. Una chispa de entusiasmo brilló en sus ojos, haciendo que Dean recordara a su padre, antes de volverse el soldado que hoy era, cuando tenía razones para reír, para bromear.

Dean deseó con toda su alma que Sam no perdiera eso jamás, no como su padre.

Para sorpresa de Dean, Sam depositó la taza de café en sus manos. Una mirada de afecto fraternal brotó de sus ojos mientras le decía

-Sólo quería demostrarte que podía llegar primero, Dean.

Dean se sintió extrañamente afectado por esas palabras, mientras sorbía su café caliente.

...

-Ya es tiempo, Dean. Me siento cómodo con mis habilidades, puedo usarlas fácilmente. Necesitamos comenzar a cazar otra vez.

Dean asintió, recordó todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas. Los poderes de su hermano eran atemorizantes, casi lo dejaban sin palabras (aunque jamás lo iba a reconocer). Sabía que Sam estaba listo. Era tiempo de una prueba piloto.

-Vamos a la ruta otra vez.

Y de nuevo imaginen el baúl del Impala cerrándose con fuerza y la carretera esperándolos vaya a saber a qué lugar.

Si les gustó no duden en dejar ánimos (también llamados reviews, jajajaj)

Saludos! (prometo que el próximo no demora tanto!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis muchachas! Please no me odien, ni odien a mi amiga traductora las dos estuvimos atestadas de problemas y trabajos pero ahora vendrán tiempos mejores y esta abstinencia de Winchester (o sea no damos más de los nervios hasta la 7ma, xd) nos hizo ponernos las pilas y acá está lo que se debía (ya seguiré yo con otras deudas y ella lo mismo, prometido) **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habían leído y dejado review, espero que regresen y continúen leyendo que ya vamos en camino hacia Visions 10, xd!patri, Nora, winchestergirl93,Atenea, Polinseneka, Tari Elik, loolbox, y a todas las que leen y no dejaron review ¡Gracias!**

**Enjoy it!**

-¡Sammy, Sammy! Vamos, chico. La hora de la siesta se terminó-la voz preocupada de Dean quebró el silencio y penetró lentamente en la oscura niebla que ocupaba la mente de Sam.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron. Apenas se encontraron con los de Dean, le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado, como las que solía hacer el mayor.

-Tenemos una segunda oportunidad, pero tenemos que movernos rápido.

...

Sam miró al pequeño grupo de cazadores que estaba reunido en el cuarto de hotel. Dean, su padre, Bobby y el Pastor Jim, todos se veían raros y curiosos. No les había dicho aún lo que había visto. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Por más que quisiera una segunda oportunidad para tomar revancha, lo que había visto lo había atemorizado mucho.

-"¿Estaban preparados para luchar con los horrores que les esperaban? Seguro que al final todo iba a depender de su suerte"-pensaba Sam

La voz de Dean lo sacó de su abstracción. Miró a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué viste, Sammy?-le preguntó con suavidad apoyándolo con su mirada.

Sam respiró profundamente, luego asintió.

-El demonio tiene algo llamado Colt. Es un arma que mata cualquier cosa, aún demonios. Pero hay más. Es… es una llave.

Dean miró incrédulo. No creía quererlo saber. Pero preguntó.

-¿Una llave? ¿Una llave para qué?

-La puerta del maldito infierno. Los demonios quieren liberar más de esos hijos de puta. Y sé como detenerlo-afirmó haciendo que Dean y los demás eleven las cejas en gesto de sorpresa no sólo por el lenguaje utilizado más propio de su hermano mayor que de él sino también por la expresión decidida y el aura atemorizante y poderosa que transmitió con su mirada.

Sam estaba ocultando algo. Dean no sabía qué, pero sabía que algo no había dicho. Lo que había visto le estaba molestando tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-"No me gusta, pero no voy a presionarlo"-pensó aún preocupado al mirar de nuevo a su hermano-"Todavía"-se prometió decidido.

...

Dean corrió el Impala, sacándolo de la ruta, miró por el espejo para asegurarse que los otros cazadores habían hecho lo mismo. De pronto, detuvo el automóvil, pero no se movió del asiento.

Sam lo miró, luego se puso a mirar por la ventanilla, como si pudiera leer la mente de su hermano.

-Eso es, aquí estamos, Sammy. Todos estos años cazando juntos, todo lo que hemos pasado...-Dean parecía no saber bien qué decir, así que calló.

Sam miró otra vez a su hermano mayor y de pronto entendió lo que quería decirle-"Si esta es la última cosa que voy a decirte, quiero que tenga significado"-se dijo a sí mismo al notar la indecisión de su hermano-Sabes, Dean-dijo y el rubio lo miró fijamente-A pesar de toda la mierda por la que hemos pasado, siempre has estado aquí para mí. Las visiones, los nuevos poderes que parecen aumentar cada día… los cazadores, los demonios, aún los ángeles. Siempre estuviste y estás. Eres mi mejor amigo. Te debo tanto que jamás podré pagarte. Siempre has cuidado mis espaldas y ahora vas a acompañarme en una batalla contra ese maldito, seguirás protegiéndome. Te quiero, Dean-le dijo finalmente a pesar de que no era algo que se decían muy frecuentemente, pero había un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos-"¿Y si lo que vi se cumple?"… "Quiero que recuerde este momento"… "Quiero que lo sepa"-pensó mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano.

Dean se veía sorprendido

-"Bueno… ¿Qué mierda se supone que diga yo ahora?"-se dijo algo conmocionado, lo que le había dicho de algún modo él lo sabía. Así que lo que dijo, tan bajo que casi no se podía oír, pero lo dijo, después de todo era su verdad

-Te quiero también, chico.

Un fuerte golpe en la ventanilla los devolvió a la realidad. John estaba parado allí, mirándolos, preguntándose qué estaban haciendo. Dean asintió, levantando un dedo para indicar que necesitaban solo un momento. John se retiró asintiendo.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Dean se acercó a Sam y lo abrazó.

-Hagamos esto, terminémoslo.

...

Mientras juntaban las armas que iban a necesitar en esta cacería, Dean tomó el mando, enfrentó a los otros cazadores.

-Listos, lo haremos.

El Pastor Jim miró a cada uno de ellos

-Dios estará con nosotros-susurró.

Bobby miró hacia el cementerio con una mueca.

-Vamos a necesitarlo-prácticamente gruñó.

**Ohh!My God! Qué quilombo se avecina! O sea qué lío, problemas, peligros y todos sus sinónimos, xd! Sé que quizás parezca confuso y no sepan de que corchos (o sea carajo) es la visión que tuvo Sammy y no vimos pero tengan por seguro que con esa despedida (o sea la parte Brotherly love, xd *_* no se avecina nada bueno!)**

**Sorry por todas las expresiones argentinas que inserté en este comentario final pero me pudo la sangre,jajajaj!**

**Próximo capi el viernes, please, dejar review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigas! Acá también van mis disculpas por la demora en publicar, esta vez no sólo yo que publico estaba hasta las manos de cosas (ya aclaré en Always lo que yo estaba haciendo, jajaja) sino que la traductora esta terriblemente ocupada traduciendo y, para mala suerte nuestra, (no para ella que recibe un sueldo por ello) está trabajando en traducciones italianas. Sí, lo sé, es una geniaaaaa! En fin, para resumir, acá les dejo el capi sé que les dije que lo tenía pero no quería publicar si Always no lo ponía y tampoco si Selene no tenía el que sigue.**

**Así que ahora si agradeciendo de corazón a Inugami y Winchestergirl93 (además de Selene por cierto me encantó el comentario) acá les dejo lo que sigue, xd, espero que les sorprenda y, sobre todo, lo disfruten.**

Sam caminó cuidadosamente hacia adelante, el viento borraba sus huellas apenas movía sus pies. Había una tormenta terrible, los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo por sobre sus cabezas-"Una noche perfecta para una batalla mortal-los pensamientos de Sam eran oscuros-Es sólo nuestra buena suerte-murmuró irónicamente. El viento se detuvo de pronto.

Un hombre estaba parado en el medio del cementerio, colocando la Colt en el hoyo adonde pertenecía. Justo antes de que la girara, miró a ambos lados, con movimientos pausados. El hombre que vieron no era quien ellos esperaban. El hombre de piel y cabello oscuro giró al oír el sonido de sus pisadas, con los ojos enormemente abiertos de sorpresa.

Sam fue el único de los cazadores que no se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Dean sin poder resistirse.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-el hombre retrucó, se oía desconfiado. Luego se detuvo, mirando más de cerca a Sam-Oh, mi… eres Sam Winchester-dijo sorprendido.

Sam no se sorprendió.

-Si-respondió lacónicamente, con una sensación de angustia en su pecho.

Un gesto de la mano del hombre había congelado a todos los cazadores. A todos excepto a Sam. El hombre miró confundido al principio, luego la ira llenó sus facciones.

-Así que es verdad. Eres la mascota de los ángeles-gruñó furioso.

-Tal como has oído hablar y tú eres el esclavo de un amo peor que el mío-replicó Sam.

-Tengo más poderes de lo que tú o nadie pueden imaginar-aclaró soberbio.

-Son totalmente inútiles contra mí. Me temo que ninguno de los dos tenemos el poder de destruir al otro, Jake.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Jake asombrado.

Sam hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Visiones-fue lo único que respondió.

Jake se sobresaltó.

-Así que sabes mi nombre. ¿Qué sabes hacer bien tú? Yo serví en la marina, no hay modo de que me puedas ganar en una pelea mano a mano. Lo siento, chico, pero estás muerto salvo que yo te deje ir de aquí-amenazó recibiendo la mirada de odio de Dean en respuesta.

Sam alzó una ceja.

-Verás, hay algo bueno con estas visiones. Me advierten acerca de las cosas que van a suceder, como, por ejemplo, un árbol que se cae.

Jake miró hacia todas partes, alerta ante la posibilidad de que un árbol le cayera encima, pero sin perderlo de vista.

-Muy listo, Sam-soltó Jake.

Jake miró al cielo para ver la tormenta que se había desatado sobre ellos, luego una mueca de disgusto atravesó su rostro. Cerrando sus ojos, Sam pudo sentir el movimiento del aire alrededor de ellos, pudo sentir a Jake usando sus poderes, y de pronto supo lo que iba a suceder. Mierda.

Una explosión de luz justo enfrente de ellos los arrojó hacia atrás, haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo. Estúpido rayo.

Sam se estaba moviendo antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, buscando un cuchillo que había ocultado en su bota y sacándolo, comenzó a correr.

-"Sé como va a terminar esto"... "Tengo que hacer lo que he visto. Salvo que"… _**¡No pienses en ello!**_

Jake ya se estaba moviendo hacia la puerta, sus manos agarraron la Colt provocando una oleada de miedo en el interior de Sam.

Era demasiado tarde para Jake. Sam estaba allí un instante después, su cuchillo enterrado en el pecho de Jake, quien lo miró con ojos enormes, la vida escapándosele entre sus dedos. Sam no tuvo tiempo de dudar o de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Sólo sentía ese sentimiento de horror que crecía en su pecho

-"Lo maté. Oh, Dios, lo maté. Más tarde. Puedo hacer esto más tarde".

Dejando el cuerpo de Jake en el suelo, Sam sintió una oscura y poderosa fuerza que crecía en su interior. Puso sus rodillas en el piso, levantándose lentamente cuando pudo controlarse.

La puerta se abrió lentamente ante su mirada, horribles gritos, como Sam no había oído jamás, resonaban por todo el cementerio, un sonido horrible le siguió y luego una nube negra extendiéndose. Demonios. Sam tomó aliento. Eso es.

-¡SAMMY!

Dean. Ahora que Jake estaba muerto, los otros cazadores que estaban congelados por su poder, habían podido moverse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La nube negra alcanzó la puerta, pero se detuvo allí, detenida por una súbita fuerza invisible que impedía que la puerta se abriera.

Sam gruñó dolorido, todo su cuerpo protestaba por el esfuerzo, sólo su concentración le daba fuerzas-"Puedo hacerlo" "Puedo hacerlo"-pensó desesperado.

-¿Sammy? ¿Sammy? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Mierda...Sammy-la voz de Dean se oía muy cercana, el pánico se expandía en él, una mano suave se había apoyado en su hombro.

-Dean...-finalmente Sam se las arregló para decir su nombre. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor. Todas las visiones juntas no se podían comparar con la agonía que sentía ahora en sus venas, el fuego que quemaba sus pensamientos con cada impacto de los demonios contra su barrera. Algo… su propia fuerza, tal vez Dios o tal vez lo hacía la fortaleza Winchester…pero se negaba a renunciar. La fuerza que había mostrado se hizo evidente en su voz, con cada sílaba que pronunciaba-Puerta… cierren… la… puerta…-por más que Sam no quisiera mostrarse débil, no pudo evitar decir la última palabra-…por favor…

Dean permaneció en silencio sólo un instante, repitiendo en su mente cada palabra de su hermano, viendo cada músculo tenso en el cuerpo de su hermano menor, antes de que finalmente oprimiera su hombro suavemente y asintiera.

-Sólo aguanta, Sam. La cerraremos. Todo saldrá bien.

John, el Pastor Jim y Bobby ya estaban llegando a las puertas, Dean se les unió un instante después. John y Dean empujaron una hoja y el Pastor Jim y Bobby, la otra. Empujaron tan fuerte como pudieron, gruñendo por el esfuerzo.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos-gruñía Dean, su mente puesta en su hermano menor que sufría a metros de él, que luchaba para destruir a las fuerzas del infierno. Solo-¡Mierda! ¡VAMOS!

Mientras, Sam comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto más podría aguantar. Los demonios estaban empujando la barrera tan duro como podían, cientos de ellos empujaban sin cesar, y eso estaba acabando con sus fuerzas. Podía sentir la sangre que manaba de su nariz, de su boca, de sus oídos, quemando su piel. Otra oleada de dolor lo invadió y comenzó a sentir que una marea roja nublaba su visión y con horror se dio cuenta que sus ojos sangraban también. Extraños quejidos salían de su boca ahora y supo que estaba por llegar al límite de sus fuerzas-Dean… Dios, Dean, necesito ayuda-susurró dolorosamente.

Dean sintió el pánico que creía en su pecho, luchó por ignorarlo, por alejarlo por completo de su mente. Podía oír los extraños quejidos de su hermano, por lo que empujó más fuerte aún.

-Aguanta, Sammy. Aguanta. Vamos, chico-gruñó gravemente mientras seguía empujando más fuerte, pero la puerta no se movía-¡Diablos!

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro y giró su cabeza sorprendido. Castiel.

-Ve con tu hermano, Dean.

No necesitó que se lo repitieran. Dejó que Castiel ocupara su lugar y corrió hacia su hermanito, de un salto estuvo a su lado. Lo sujetó y lo miró.

-Oh... Oh mi... Sam. Sammy. Chico…-le dijo angustiado-Sangre. Hay sangre por todas partes-Dean finalmente se movió para sostener a Sam y con cuidado trató de quitarle la sangre de los ojos-Hey chico. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Sólo aguanta un poco más.

-Dean. Oh Dios. Dean-Sam podría haber estallado fácilmente en lágrimas cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano sujetarlo y oyó las suaves palabras que le dirigía.

Con su hermano a su lado, Sam supo que debía aguantar. Recordó que tenía algo por lo que luchar, algo por que aguantar su agonía. Una razón para pelear. Dean.

Con un sonido apagado, finalmente las puertas se cerraron y Sam cayó de espaldas, desvaneciendo la barrera. Dean fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo, diciéndolo.

-Heyyy, tranquilo, Sammy. Todo está bien. Se terminó. Se terminó-trató de tranquilizarlo.

-"Ojala fuera así"-pensó Sam. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Dean, dejando que su peso descansara sobre su hermano, que no se quejaba. Podía sentir la sangre manando aún de su nariz, eso lo hacía sentir enfermo. Era bueno tener un estómago fuerte.

Sam miró alrededor de pronto, había oído a Castiel, pero el ángel no se veía por ninguna parte. Una luz tocó su hombro y una mano invisible le hizo sentir lo que hacía falta. -Gracias, Cas-murmuró-El ángel se había ido, pero había estado allí para ayudarlos. Ahora le tocaba a él terminar lo que había empezado-"Ojalá tuviera la fuerza".

Dean miró a su hermanito, a su clara debilidad, cansancio, dolor que vio en él. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle a Sam si estaba bien, sintió un empujón en su cuerpo y estaba volando otra vez.

Sam se levantó del piso al instante, sin que su hermano lo pudiera ayudar y en ese instante lo supo. Él estaba allí.

-Bien, bien. Miren quien está aquí. Largo tiempo sin verte, Sammy-dijo Ojos amarillos, con una falsa sonrisa invadiendo el rostro familiar-Es hora.

**Holly mother of Kripke! Me estoy mordiendo la lengua para no decir lo que pienso de Castiel en este momento. Lo siento, pero me está costando desconectarme de esta saga y recordar que es AU y no relacionar con lo que está pasando ahora y ayyyyy, ya me agarraron los nervios (y la furia) otra vez! Xd, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a nuestro Sammy débil, ensangrentado, dolorido y no puedo evitarlo…mejor me voy, xd, tengo que cocinar y espero que esta noche podamos charlar hermanita así te aclaro (por si no te diste cuenta) que necesito leer el capi 6, jajajaj.**

**Saludos a todas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola muchachas! Siento realmente que haya pasado TANTO tiempo desde que fue publicado el capítulo anterior pero nuestras excusas esta vez nos causan más culpas que las habituales porque nada extraordinario ha evitado que la traductora y yo nos hayamos alejado de esta historia salvo las rutinas laborales, los agobiantes últimos días de escolaridad, y el tan odiado tema del "tiempo" que cada vez pasa más rápido y no nos permite hacer más cosas en este fandom como ambas quisiéramos.**

**Así que para no dilatar más la cosa (ya que hace tanto que esperan por esto) las dejo leer sin olvidarme mencionar con alegría que los reviews de todas como siempre se harán llegar a la autora y desde ya les decimos que nos encanta que les encante, jajaja **

**Agus: Wau! Qué entusiasmo amiguita, me encantó que te gustara tanto y gracias por pensar que yo le dejo mi toque, jejejej (lo cual es verdad, jajaj, se nota que ya me conocés ) Espero disfrutes el final. Besitos! ^_^**

**Inugami: Sí amiga! Ojos amarillos + complicaciones = hurt Sam (iupiii, jajajaj, yo no disimulo la maldad, jajajaja) Gracias por los ánimos y espero que estés mucho mejor. Hoy va mi mail para ti amiga querida! Besitos!**

**Tari Elik: Holaaa! Qué alegría ver (leer) que has vuelto y además dejando un review para cada capítulo leído. La verdad que se te extrañaba y me alegra saber que sólo las vacaciones y el trabajo te habían alejado un poco de la lectura (todo eso es bueno comparado a cosas feas que mejor ni nombrarlas) Así que diciéndote que me alegra mucho leerte y agradeciéndote por tus palabras y apoyo sólo me queda agregar que disfrutes el capítulo final y dentro de poquito va mi mail para vos. Un besote! **

**Y ahora si: Enjoy it!**

**VISIONES 5: último capítulo**

-Así que el guerrero de Dios finalmente decidió presentarse, hacer algo _**útil**_. Después de ese lío en el depósito, me preguntaba si tal vez los ángeles se habían equivocado. Como pasan tanto tiempo entre las nubes…-ironizó el demonio-pero parece que te subestimé. Aquí estás, arruinando mis planes, metiéndote en mi camino-espetó con rabia.

Una profunda oscuridad parecía rodear al demonio, y todos podían verla. Pero sólo Sam podía sentir el poder que emanaba de la misma. Sólo él sabía lo que significaba para él.

-"_Por favor dame la fuerza para hacer esto_"-Él lo había visto. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero verlo y vivirlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

La oscuridad pareció golpearlo duro y Sam gritó, sintiendo el dolor atravesar su cuerpo. Se sintió como si cada célula fuera a explotar, como si cada gota de sangre estuviera cayendo de su cuerpo, bombeada con cada latido de su corazón, sus pulmones siseaban, agudos cuchillos parecían clavarse en su mente, sus músculos temblaban con cada bocanada de aire que aspiraba.

Ninguna visión lo había preparado para este nivel de sufrimiento.

Finalmente el demonio se detuvo, mirando con desagrado el cuerpo encogido de Sam, que aún temblaba y tenues gemidos de dolor brotaban de su boca.

Sam podía oír a Dean llamándolo en el patio, se escuchaba el pánico y el miedo claramente en su voz.

-Después de que tu madre me interrumpiera en mi intento de matarte, decidí iniciar mi propio ejército. Alimentar mis propios seguidores en gran número para que pudieran vencer al así llamado "guerrero de Dios"-le dijo con soberbia y odio en la voz.

Hubo otro estremecimiento agónico que recorrió el cuerpo de Sam. Un momento después, pasó. "

-Sabía que ibas a venir-Otro estremecimiento de dolor que pasó casi en el acto, arrancándole a Sam un gemido. No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo mucho más-¿Y tú lo sabías, o no? Tu visión te mostró mucho. Sabías que ibas a detener a Jake. Sabías que yo estaba viniendo-El demonio lo miró pausadamente, oyendo a los cazadores con una mueca cruel en el rostro-Y sabías que no ibas a sobrevivir. Sabías que yo iba a ser quien acabara contigo-continuó disfrutando de la impotencia y el dolor de los cazadores- ¿No te gusta lo irónico de la situación? El bravo guerrero de Dios va a morir a manos de quien falló en su intento hace ya muchos años. Fue muy tonto de tu parte venir aquí, Samuel.

Dean no podía recordar cuando había sentido tantas emociones juntas atravesando su cabeza. Rabia con Sam.

-"_¿Cómo pudiste venir si sabías… cómo no nos advertiste, no nos dijiste lo que viste?_ Miedo-"_Sammy_. _Por favor. Por favor, Sammy. NO me dejes. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que perderte? Si mueres, Sam, te juro que te sigo. Es una promesa, hermanito. _...

-Yo… yo sabía que iba a morir. Pero… pero sabía que era por una buena causa. Con mi muerte, tú serías derrotado-apenas susurró el chico y los ojos del demonio brillaron y sus labios se retorcieron en una mueca de ira.

La oscuridad del demonio había atrapado a Sam otra vez. Los gritos se oían desde el cementerio, parecían empatizar con los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo con tremendos ruidos...

Dean luchó contra los lazos invisibles que lo sujetaban, desesperado para alcanzar a su hermanito. Jamás lo había oído gritar de ese modo, nunca lo había visto tan perdido, cediendo al dolor. Eso le daba a Dean una idea del dolor que debía estar soportando el chico. Y también sabía que no importaba cómo terminara esa noche para Sam, tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida acerca de ese momento. Atrapado, inútil, obligado a oír a su hermano pequeño, la razón de su existencia, su propósito en la vida, gritar hasta quedarse sin voz-"_No más, por favor. No puedo oír más. Por favor, Sammy"- _

El suelo había comenzado a temblar debajo de ellos. Más largos eran los gritos de Sam, más sufría y más terrible era la tormenta a su alrededor. Le tomó tiempo a John darse cuenta que era el sufrimiento de Sam lo que causaba la devastación física a su alrededor.

Las piedras habían comenzado a partirse, a caer con la fuerza del suelo tembloroso. Los árboles se sacudían y luego caían con gran estruendo, aún los más fuertes. El viento aullaba y silbaba. Los relámpagos iluminaban la tierra más y más seguido, el sonido de los mismos no era suficiente para bloquear los gritos del hijo menor de John. Es más, los gritos parecían aumentar de intensidad y toda la Tierra parecía destruirse alrededor de ellos...

Dean estaba ya desesperado cuando algo cayó en sus manos. Se las arregló para darse cuenta que era la Colt, que había estado tirada allí cerca y que inexplicablemente había ahora aparecido en sus manos. Luego lo supo-"_Sammy. Ese es mi chico_"-susurró con algo de esperanza en su interior y estiró sus manos lo suficiente como para alcanzarla, para hacer algo, alguien tenía que salvar a su hermano, matar al demonio. Él no podía- _Lo siento, Sammy. Lo siento mucho. El demonio es demasiado poderoso. __Sam confía en mí-_El pensamiento golpeó a Dean como un tren de carga-_Sam confía lo suficiente en mí como para esperar que lo salve, que mate al demonio. Además podría haber enviado la Colt a papá o a Bobby o al Pastor Jim. Él confía en __**mí**__, me necesita. NO quiero abandonarlo. No puedo dejarlo morir._ _**No quiero**_-Dean apretó sus dientes y luchó otra vez contra los poderes sobrenaturales que lo mantenían sujeto, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, sintió que su mano se levantaba del piso, luego tomaba la Colt. Levantarse iba a ser más difícil aún.

-¡VAMOS_! ¡Sam cuenta contigo! ¡MUÉVETE!-_su furia y desesperación dándole las fuerzas que se le habían estado escapando al escuchar el dolor de su hermano lograron que Dean se moviera y levantó la colt, amartilló, luego… tiró del gatillo.

El sonido del arma disparándose fue casi inexistente por el caos que había a su alrededor, pero el demonio miró, justo para recibir una bala entre sus ojos. Rayos azules brotaban del cuerpo paralizado del demonio y el cuerpo de Sam yacía fláccido ahora, cerca del cuerpo muerto del demonio, finalmente, finalmente, muerto. La tierra se calmó de pronto. El silencio era profundo, el daño también. Nadie osaba moverse ante la sorpresa del súbito silencio.

El hechizo duró otro un segundo. Y luego, con esfuerzo Dean cayó al piso, arrojándose de rodillas al lado de su hermano menor un segundo después.

Los ojos de Sam estaban casi cerrados, su cuerpo aún temblaba. La sangre cubría su rostro. Sus manos estaban torcidas y le tomó sólo un segundo a Dean darse cuenta que Sam trataba de tenderlas hacia él, pero era incapaz de hallar la fuerza-_Oh mi_…

Él tomó suavemente a Sam en sus brazos. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, el tamaño que el chico había alcanzado, Dean pudo tomarlo perfectamente en sus brazos. Estaba en donde siempre había pertenecido. Al lado de su hermano-_Por favor, Sammy. No te alejes de mí. No me dejes-_rogó en silencio y luego logró murmurar-Sammy.

Dean con suavidad limpió la sangre del rostro de su hermano lo mejor que pudo con su camisa.

-¿Sammy?

Sam apenas podía respirar y sus ojos se estaban cerrando-No. No, no te rindas. No me puedes hacer esto otra vez. No te puedo perder tantas veces, chico. Mantente despierto, Sam-Dean dudó, luego agregó suavemente-por favor, Sammy, por favor

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con el "por favor" de Dean. Éste sintió la presión de la mano de Sam en su brazo, antes de que los ojos del chico se cerraran.

El rubio tuvo un momento de pánico cuando controló el pulso del menor, pero se alivió cuando notó que Sam estaba vivo. Al menos por ahora.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-Estaba diciendo John, cuando Dean se incorporó a la conversación que estaban teniendo los cazadores.

-No. Un hospital no le va a hacer ningún bien. Ese tipo de tortura no es realmente física. Sam está débil, pero no está físicamente herido. Sólo él puede salir de esto. Ellos no lo van a ayudar.

-Podemos llevarlo a mi casa. Déjenlo…déjenlo recobrarse allí-Se oía la voz de Bobby ahora.

Dean estuvo de acuerdo con Bobby. No iba a dejar ir a Sam ahora. Un hospital lo iba a alejar de él, iba a limitar sus horarios de vista. NO va a ocurrir.

-Nada de hospitales-dijo con firmeza.

Dean tomó a Sam en sus brazos, luego se puso de pie con un gruñido-"¿_Qué has estado comiendo, Sammy? Tienes que dejar de crecer. Y desde hoy. Ya eres más alto que yo_, _Sasquatch. ¿Cómo voy a cargarte y salvarte de los peligros o cuando hagas algo estúpido si eres tan horrorosamente grande?-_pensó mientras con gran esfuerzo se levantó sosteniendo a su hermano en sus brazos.

Dean dudó, pero se las arregló para caminar derecho entre los cazadores que lo miraban y llegar al Impala. Recostó a Sam en el asiento del pasajero, maniobrando el cuerpo del chico para que su cabeza descansara en el regazo del mayor. No era la posición más cómoda, pero Dean en ese momento no podía alejarse de Sam. Aún el asiento de al lado era una distancia demasiado grande.

_-"Sólo quiero controlar su pulso. Eso es todo. Por supuesto que lo es"-_Dean no se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Pero diablos si no estaba tratando de hacerlo.

Dean condujo por la autopista, controlando cada par de horas para estar seguro que su padre, Bobby y el Pastor Jim lo siguieran.

Miró a su hermano pequeño con una mueca.

-¿Por qué tú, Sammy? Siempre eres tú. Es como si ese poder de mierda se dirige siempre contra ti. ¿Cómo vamos a vencer eso?-Dean sonrió tristemente-Bueno, Supongo que lo logramos. Dios-suspiró el rubio-Vencimos a ese demonio malnacido hoy, Sammy.

Dean en ese instante suspiró nuevamente mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello castaño de su hermano inconsciente a su lado.

-Aún hay mucho en tu contra. Te lo juro, Sammy, es como si hubiera un designio. Mierda, chico-refunfuñó con preocupación el mayor mientras imaginaba la charla de los demonios en el infierno-"_¿Quién será el próximo en atacar a los Winchester?_ ¡_Estamos preguntándonos quién será el que intente hacerte una herida fatal esta vez!"- _Mierda, tal vez ellos hasta apuestan. Esto ya se está volviendo ridículo-se dijo el muchacho pero sin embargo reflexionó_-_Hey, el humor es bueno. Humor significa que no tengo que pensar en cuán malo es todo esto. Oh, bien, no pensar en lo cerca que estuvo esta vez, cuán cerca está aún. Demonios, Sammy...

Esto había sido más largo de lo que Dean estaba preparado para soportar. Se había negado a apartarse del lado de su hermano, inseguro de poder soportar alejarse de él. En el instante en que Dean sintió la mano de Sam supo cuán cerca había estado de perder para siempre su cordura.

John estaba exasperado, pero dejó de intentar alejar a Dean de la cama de Sam cuando el rubio le arrojó un cuchillo que se incrustó en la pared a dos centímetros de su cara. Dean ni siquiera lo había mirado y eso determinó que John decidiera una estratégica retirada. Después de eso dejaron en paz al mayor. Se ocupó todo el tiempo de lo que Sam necesitaba, negándose a aceptar ayuda de nadie más.

De todos modos, luego de una semana, comenzó a mejorar todo. Sam empezó a reaccionar, el color volvió lentamente a su rostro.

Allí fue cuando Sam se despertó, cumpliendo por fin el ansiado deseo de Dean.

-Dean-apenas susurró el castaño.

-Sammy-murmuró con alivio en la voz el joven cazador.

Sam parpadeó mientras trataba de hallar una posición más cómoda. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía, aún aquellos que no sabía que tenía-Mierda.

-Tómate esto-de inmediato Dean le dio tres píldoras blancas.

-¿Qué son?

-Relajantes musculares.

-¿Cómo…-intentó preguntar el chico mirando a su hermano con asombro.

-Oh, por favor, Sammy, Te he estado cuidando desde que naciste. Te conozco más que cualquier otro. Sé que te duelen los músculos.

Sam ocultó una sonrisa y se tomó las píldoras con un trago de agua.

Dean sonrió y Sam suspiró, dándose cuenta que algo pesaba en la mente de Dean.

-Sam. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Salvaste al mundo, chico y estamos muy orgullosos. Todos nosotros-le dijo Dean de pronto con voz firme y suave a la vez.

_Wow. _Eso definitivamente no fue lo que Sam estaba esperando.

El rostro de Dean se volvió de pronto sombrío, más serio de lo que Sam jamás había visto en él

-Pero si tú, alguna vez me vuelves a esconder los detalles de tus visiones, especialmente aquellos que tienen que ver con heridas que te pueden suceder a ti o que impliquen riesgo de muerte, no sé si podré perdonarte alguna vez-Dean apoyó una mano en el brazo de Sam, sosteniéndolo firmemente-¿Me has entendido, Sam? No puedo pasar por esto otra vez. No me lo hagas otra vez. Debes decirme _**todo**_ lo que veas, de ahora en adelante-remarcó decidido a que sus palabras no cayeran en oídos sordos. No era un pedido, era una orden.

Sam vio el dolor en los ojos de Dean, y se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había herido en las últimas dos o tres semanas y supo que no podría hacerle eso otra vez a su hermano, se lo prometiera o no. Sam asintió firmemente.

-De ahora en adelante, te diré todo, Dean. Te lo prometo.

Dean dudó un momento, tratando de descubrir si su hermanito le estaba mintiendo, luego se relajó, empujando al más chico para que volviera a la cama.

-Muy bien, entonces sigue descansando-le dijo el mayor acomodándole mejor la otra almohada detrás de la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-le preguntó el chico consciente de que su hermano sabía que no estaba hablando de su recuperación.

Dean había estado esperando esa pregunta. Sam estaba recuperándose, y ahora quería preguntarle a su hermano mayor, que había estado trepándose por las paredes. Dean sabía que era tiempo de tomar una decisión.

El demonio estaba muerto. Su venganza estaba cumplida. ¿Era tiempo de dejar la cacería también? Podían tener su vida de pastel de manzana, una reja blanca, una bella esposa, 25 hijos, un perro y un asador en el patio.

Dean no podía negar que le hubiera gustado tener algo de paz, pero… no estaba seguro que esa vida fuera para él. De todos modos, él siempre supo que su hermano pequeño la había deseado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Sammy?

Sam dudó, miró al piso, pensó profundamente.

-El demonio está muerto. Mamá ha sido vengada-dijo en voz baja. Dean asintió-Pero yo todavía tengo mis poderes-algo había cambiado en la voz de Sam, algo que le dijo a Dean que el chico había tomado una decisión-Tengo una responsabilidad… aún tenemos una responsabilidad para usarlos.

Sam de pronto se volvió hacia su hermano mayor y lo miró con esa mirada entre suplicante y enternecedora.

_-"Mierda, ¿cómo hacer para decirle que no? Esa mirada debería ser ilegal"-_pensó el rubio pensando que contestar aunque ya sabía adonde se dirigía su "manipulador" hermanito menor.

-Además, no creo que yo haya nacido para llevar una vida de pastel de manzana-agregó Sam con firmeza en la voz.

Dean sonrió débilmente a su hermano, asintiendo firmemente-"_Yo tampoco"-_se dijo algo inquieto ante la perspectiva de nuevos peligros para su hermano pequeño y para él pero decidido a continuar juntos su camino de cazadores fuera como fuera miró a Sam con decisión y con la sonrisa más brillante que le hubiera iluminado el rostro desde hacía un largo tiempo le dijo-Bueno, eso me suena a que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

FIN

**Awww! Qué casi me da algo con el sufrimiento de Sammy (físico y psíquico) y el igual dolor de su hermano mayor que de seguro sentía lo mismo (no igual, ya lo saben ustedes pero ver a su hermanito sufrir así lo debe haber vuelto loco de dolor, xd ;_; ) En fin, tanto brotherly love sólo me dejó con ganas de más así que si quieren que continúe esta saga aunque John no sea bien recibido ( jajajaj, ese cuchillo enterrándose a dos centímetros de su cara me encantó, jajajaj) aunque sea un AU o sea universo alternativo, aunque los poderes de Sammy sean súper poderes diferentes a los de la serie (a mi me fascina eso, xd ) y aunque los chicos sigan con la cacería a pesar de haber matado al Yed (oh, esto si fue como en la serie) lo único que tienen que hacer es dejar su pedido en el review correspondiente y lo más pronto que podamos (el intento será antes de fin de año, lo prometo (veré si puedo convencer a la traductora *_* (insertemos puppy eyes de Sammy con toda su potencia aquí) comenzaré la publicación de _Visiones 6_**

**Y ahora, antes de despedirme quiero que sepan que estoy escribiendo el epílogo de Always y que la semana que viene lo tendrán así terminan bien el año (muhahahhaah *desconfíen de esa risa malvada*, xd, es la costumbre, jajajaj) En fin, como decía nos leeremos la próxima semana así puedo saludarlas por las fiestas de fin de año_._**

**Pero hoy, va mi saludo desde Argentina para todas las que leyeron esta o cualquiera de mis otras historias y las de selenewinchester (mi hermanita del alma y traductora)**

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Que pasen una hermosa Nochebuena a la espera de las bendiciones del Niñito Jesús y que la Navidad las encuentre a todas reunidas con quienes más quieren, con salud, paz y sobre todo mucho amor! **_

_**Y cada una desde nuestros hogares no olvidemos levantar la copa y hacer un brindis por nuestros amados Winchester y su padre postizo Bobby ¡Los amamos chicos! Y los extrañamos! (aww, qué duro se está haciendo esta espera ;_;) **_

**Bye amigas! Las quiero mucho a todas! **


End file.
